


The One Where Jaskier's the Hero

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: The One Where Jaskier's the Hero [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, This dude is a freaking creep around Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Witchers these days are exceptionally rare. With so few left in the world there are many interested in them. When his Witcher is in danger, Jaskier is left to try and save Geralt from a man who wants to add the white wolf to his collection.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The One Where Jaskier's the Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781329
Comments: 22
Kudos: 281





	1. An Invitation

"An invitation. For me?" Geralt asked his bard incredulously as Jaskier handed him the paper. The seal was from Adger Dziedzic. Apparently the town's ruling force but his official title on paper read Baron.

"I couldn't believe it either. Nary a mention of any monsters to slay or tasks to accomplish." The bard said as he took a drink from his ale. The inn they were in was crowded with people including the messenger who handed the duo the letter. Jaskier watched his Witcher scan the document.

"I don't know what he wants, but I'm not biting." The Witcher crumbled up the paper and threw it on their table. 

"Oh come on Geralt, can't we get invited to something for once with no strings attached?"

"With someone like me? No." Geralt grabbed his mug and drank. Making a face at the bitter taste.

"C'mon. They'll probably have better alcohol. Who cares if we-"

"I."

"-you have to kill something or someone for him. It'll be much better than splinters from these quite frankly shabby benches." The bard was surprised by a knife flying just past his ear. Looking back to see the innkeep glaring at him. Geralt had to hold back a snort. 

"We've slept in worse."

"Geralt," the bard whined as he leaned over the table, "what's the worst he could want? We'll get a nice, warm bed. And you can get a bath. Maybe finally get those bits of nekker out of your hair."

"Hmm..." A bath...did sound nice. Even if meant taking care of a problem for some Lord. "Fine."

"I knew you'd see reason!" The bard beamed as he went to fetch the messenger. It was far too good to be true. But the Witcher suppressed the feeling in his gut. 

~~

"Fancy place," Jaskier whistled as they entered the estate. Walking beside Geralt who sat atop Roache. The witcher's eyes were darting around the manor as he tried to take everything in. Servants running around, dude glances bring cast on the duo walking towards the main building. The messenger in front of them signalling to the guards at the gate to open up. 

"So, this Baron Dziedzic....how long has he been around?" The bard asked the messenger.

"His family has ruled these lands for many a years." The man replied curtly, not even looking at the bard. In the courtyard stood a man the bard guessed to be in his mid fourties. Dark brown hair hair marred with streaks of gray and white. He was as tall if not taller than Geralt. A smile decorated his face as he watched Geralt dismount Roache. 

"Geralt of Rivia," the man greeted as he came over. "It's such an honor to meet you." The man's smile faltered slightly when he noticed Jaskier. "And who's this?"

"His bard," Jaskier grinned, "Jaskier, pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand that the man didn't take. Instead the baron was focused on Geralt. Eyes focusing on the Witcher's medallion.

"The great White Wolf. Come, it's freezing out here." Geralt quirked an eyebrow at the man but followed nonetheless into the building. Immediately Geralt was greeted by the scent of death. The walls were decorated with many, many hunting trophies. Bears, deer...

"Is that a griffin?" Jaskier asked when he saw the beast's head mounted over a door way. 

"Of course it is. Found it terrorizing a nearby village, decided to help. The hunt lasted three straight days but I won in the end."

"By yourself?" Geralt questioned. The man laughed. 

"Of course. The hunt's just not the same with others." The man elbowed Geralt with a wink. The Witcher only hummed. 

"I assume you didn't invite us here just to show off your trophies. What exactly do you want?" Geralt asked in attempt to cut to the chase. 

"Well now that you mention it Witcher, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. In private." Geralt eyed the man who gestured for him to follow into the room under the Griffin head. Jaskier went to follow but was stopped but the two men stationed nearby. "The bard can wait outside."

"Excuse me, I-" 

"Jaskier." Geralt's eyes narrowed. A silent warning to back off. The bard reluctantly did so. Watching the men enter and the door slam behind them. Looking around he watched the guards eyeing him. 

"Fine." Jaskier threw his hands up. The man who brought them here escorting him down the hall. Leading him into a den covered in more memorabilia from the baron's hunts. 

"The gentleman will wait here for his master."

"He's not my master." 

"The gentleman will wait here for his Witcher." The man corrected himself. "Do not leave the den until asked to. Do not touch anything no matter how interesting you think it is." Jaskier shrugged as he grabbed his lute but the man raised a hand. "And do not play your instrument. I will be outside if the gentleman needs me." The man said before promptly exiting. Did no one here appreciate the arts? 

Jaskier was not one to take orders and now alone he immediately began to poke around the place. Running his fingers along the book collection. Covered in a thick layer of dust. Clearly they hadn't been picked up in a while. Jars of smaller creatures and body parts. He tapped on one with an eyeball preserved in it and found away when it turned to stare. 

"Sweet mother of Melitele," he muttered as he turned around. On the wall was the portrait of the baron. Standing in a heroic pose as he flaunted the head of a manticore. Jaskier snickered, made him look a lot more handsome than the actual baron. His eyes noticing a brick just under the painting out sticking out from the rest. Curious the man pulled and it feel easily. Behind the brick was a shiny metal box.

It was locked but Jaskier's interest was piqued. And one of the many skills he learned in his travels with Geralt was how to pick a simple lock. Grabbing a hair pin he'd previously acquired from his latest paramour he began to feel around with it. The pins inside moving until there was a click and the box opened.

But instead of the torrid love notes he expected, the bard was greeted by something much more worrying. A set of medallions. Witcher medallions. Jaskier remembered Geralt telling him off the other schools. 

Bear, cat, viper....only one missing.

Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

"You see Geralt, can I call you Geralt?" The baron asked as he took a seat at his desk. Geralt grunted as he looked around the room. The feeling from earlier only got worse now that he was alone with this man. Dziedzic did around under his desk before pulling out a bottle of wine. "I got this straight from Corvo Bianco. A dry red-"

"I'd like to know why I'm here." Geralt said as he glanced back at the door. 

"I'm getting to that. But first, a drink." The man poured a cup and held it out. 

"No thanks."

"I insist." The baron prodded the Witcher. Geralt reluctantly took the drink. Sniffing it. It didn't smell off. So he reluctantly took a sip and sat it aside. "You know my father always told me tales about you Witchers. How you lived on the path, killing every creature you come across....I've always wanted to be like you." The man leaned over the desk as Geralt's vision started to cloud over. Watching an outline of the baron run a hand through his hair. He slapped it away, attempting to get up. But his body failed, instead he found himself kneeled over on the floor.

"What...what the fuck did you put in that drink?" Geralt tried to growl but it was slurred heavily.

"You Witchers think your senses are so keen," Dziedzic's voice echoed around in his head. "It took a few tries but I found concoction even your kind can't pick up." Geralt found it exceptionally hard to breath as he struggled to crawl away. Something...a hand? Wrapping itself in his hair and lifting his head up. His hands sluggishly trying to fight back as his vision blackened. Hot breath on the back of his neck as the baron moved in.

"I've never had a wolf before..." Was the last thing Geralt heard before unconsciousness took him. 

~~

"-ET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Jaskier shouted as he was dragged out of the manor by three men. The bard being thrown out by the front gate on his ass. There men laughing as he got up, dusting off his doublet. "You can't do this! My friend-"

"Your "friend" was never here. Get lost before you get yourself hurt." The gate slammed shut to the estate leaving Jaskier unable to reach his friend. Damn it, he knew Geralt could take care of himself against most humans. But most humans didn't kill Witchers. He could try to contact Yennefer but by the time he finally got through....of he got through....there was a chance Geralt might be dead by then.

He tried to think. He couldn't just charge in there, sword in hand. The bard could barely use a sword. He looked around, eyes resting on the largest wing of the manor. A large window near the top. He could use that to break into. It would have to be at night. Looking down at his bright blue clothes he realized he have to dress in something less likely to stand out...he could fit in some Geralt's clothes. Now it was just a matter of trying to get into the saddlebags without Roache killing him.

~~

"Hmmm...." Geralt grunted as he woke up. His entire body ached as he slowly opened his eyes. It was dark wherever he was, his cat like eyes peering through the darkness towards a candle lit table. A man was hunched over it. The Witcher attempted to sit up but found it impossible. He tugged at his hands and found them tied behind his back.

Shit.

Looking down Geralt saw his armor gone leaving him in only black pants and a shirt. His legs were bound in a similar fashion.

"Oh you're awake!" The man-Dziedzic noticed the Witcher stirring. "That's sooner than I expected, most of them take a few more hours." 

"What the fuck do you want?" Geralt asked his eyes dilating as the baron shined his candlelight in white haired man's face. Dziedzic reached out for the Witcher but Geralt moved away. His back hitting the wall as he was roughly grabbed by the chin and forced to look at the other man.

"You know most people don't see one of your kind their entire lifetime. But out of all the Witchers I've met so far, your eyes are the most interesting." He drew his hand back as Geralt snapped to bite him. "Feisty, I like that."

"There were other Witchers?" Geralt gritted out the question. His head still spinning from when he woke up. 

"Of course, you lot are like unicorns." Dziedzic ran a hand along Geralt's muscled chest in admiration. "Rare, so I take personal pride in collecting your kind. Crane, bear, cat...my personal favorite was a man from the school of the viper. He was my first. Sadly I didn't have too much time with him. Witchers are a lot easier to break than I thought." Geralt seethed as he raised his knees and kicked the man back. Hard enough to send the baron back into the table.

"Don't fucking touch me." Geralt tugged at his bonds but nothing moved. He watched Dziedzic get back up, his previous smile gone as he glowered. Walking over and punching Geralt in the face. Grabbing the Witcher's hair and slamming his face into the wall. Lifting the Witcher's head and speaking slowly.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to. But don't think I won't hesitate to kill you like all the other beasts in here." His fingers twisted, Geralt heard him take out a knife. The knife catching the edge of his hair and slicing across. His eyes darted over to see Dziedzic holding a good chunk of his hair. The Witcher held back a surprised noise as the knife rested on his neck.

What the hell did this man want?

~~

"Gods damn it Geralt when was the last time you washed this thing?" Jaskier muttered as he scaled the side of the estate under the guise of darkness. The black shirt's stench was pungent he reached the ledge of the top window. He was not built for this kind of shit. Stumbling through the window he fell face first in the floor. If he was Geralt he'd probably already be out of here by now.

The bard fumbled as he got up, hiding along a wall as two men walked by. They turned about to walk towards him. The bard gripping his dagger as he noticed a nearby door. Slipping he quietly closed the door behind him. It suddenly occurred to Jaskier how ill thought out this plan was. Turning around to face the room Jaskier paused when he saw what was in it.

"...oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests on Tumblr @i-used-to-wear-the-fedora


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike all the other animals the bard had seen in the manor, these ones were very much alive. Jaskier stared at the creatures in shock as he approached one of the larger cages. It almost looked like a deer, giant and mutated....a fiend if he recalled right. The creature didn't roar or even acknowledge his presence. It only huffed, shifting in it's chains and leaning against the bars. The fiend was covered in scars and bruises.

"What the hell...?" Jaskier's eyes turned towards the another cage where a succubus was leaning against the bars. She looked tired and far too thin to be healthy. He reached out to her but she flinched away, curling up in the corner. Hands covering her face like she expected to be hit. "Hey, hey, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Jaskier kneeled down. She hissed at him.

"That's what they always say." The succubus bared her teeth. "Right...right before..."

"I'm not-I'd never do that." Jaskier stood up to open the cage but the lock didn't budge. "Shit, it's locked."

"The guards, they have a key." Jaskier looked over for the new voice. "Down here!" Jaskier's eyes fell to a smaller cage where a child was sitting. Well it sounded like a child. It's face was distorted with larger, sunken in black eyes and bluish skin.

"Well hello there little guy-"

"I'm not little!" The child like creature protested. "I'm pretty big for my age you know. Probably be bigger if I actually got food around here."

"What exactly are you?" Jaskier asked as the creatures huffed.

"I thought you lot were supposed to know."

"Lot?"

"You know, witchers. That's why you're here right? To save your witcher friend? I heard the men outside talking about it earlier." The boy said and Jaskier shook his head. 

"I'm not-I mean, my friend Geralt is. I'm here to save him." Jaskier said with a smile but the impish child rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you think you're the first to try?" The boy asked when there succubus spoke up.

"It's no use. Anyone who gets in the way of Dziedzic's collection doesn't last long. Especially witchers." Any hope she might've once had was now gone from her voice.

"Well I'm not a witcher. I know how to think outside of the box." Jaskier grinned when the doors opened and he hid behind the cage of the small boy. Peering out as the two guards he saw earlier came in, one of them laughing as they talked.

"-'m telling you, this bitch just can't fucking stop. Gave me scratches that lasted months."

"You sure Dziedzic is okay with us playing with his pets?"

"He's already distracted. Probably balls deep in that white haired freak about now. Doubt he'll notice if we have a little fun with the furry bitch." Jaskier bristled at the man's comments. He didn't even deserve to talk about Geralt like that. Watching as they put a key in the succubus' cage and dragging the woman out. She screeched in protest but couldn't fight back, the weird collar around her neck glowing a bright yellow when she moved. 

"Don't be like that sweetheart!" One of the men jeered as he held began to take his pants off. The two now distracted allowed the bard to snatch the key from the locked cage. Looking back at the fiend Jaskier hesitated for a moment before using it to unlock the creature. It stared for a moment before letting out a shriek as it crawled out.

"-the fuck?" The man undoing his pants barely got out before the fiend's claw buried itself in his chest. Lifting the man up and taking a large bite. The thing must've been starving as it quickly swallowed the other man in one gulp. It sniffed the succubus who flinched away but quickly turned away. Instead storming out the door where screams of terror could be heard as it attacked everyone in it's path.

"Whooo!" Jaskier turned to the boy who was on the edge of his cage. "Me next! Me next!" The bard complied, unlocking the door. Jaskier was surprised by the child hugging him. "Thanks Mr. Bard! If I ever see you again you're always welcome in my cave!"

"It's fine," Jaskier turned to the succubus. "Are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be." She brushed herself off. "But...thank you." She turned to the rest of the Baron's collection and took the keys from Jaskier. "I'll release the rest. You go find your friend."

~~

"They say the actual hunt is the best part of the process." Geralt was half listening to Dziedzic, only focusing on his attempts to get his wrists free. They were slick with blood now but the baron hadn't noticed. Instead he was sat on top Geralt. Pawing at the Witcher's shirt. "But me? I like to break everything I own in." 

"Fuck off." Geralt spat at the man but he didn't seem to care. It was only now Geralt noticed his medallion laying on a nearby desk. 

"Don't be like that." He began to lean in further when the door to the room they were in opened. The baron stopped to look up at whoever interrupted them. Geralt's eyes lighting up when he saw his bard. Given, Jaskier was covered in blood but upon a closer inspection, it clearly wasn't his. 

"How the fuck did you get in here." The man shoved himself off the witcher. "Guards! Guards!" The man called out but wasn't met with any response. 

"They're a little busy." Jaskier's eyes stared at Geralt before turning to glare at the baron. A loud, piercing howl could be heard from down the hall. "Not wise to keep wild animals in your home." Jaskier wasn't a fighter but the adrenaline rush from seeing his injured witcher was more than enough to make him dart forward. Burying his dagger in the baron's gut. The man's cry was like that of a squealing pig. 

"Fuck!" The man's voice gurgled as the bard took the knife out and buried it the man's chest. Jaskier doing it over and over again until the baron's body was nothing but a bloody, twitching mess. Jaskier was panting as he held the bloody dagger. Only snapping back to reality when he heard his witcher's pained grunts. 

Forgetting about the man, Jaskier quickly used the blade to saw at the ropes on Geralt's wrists and legs. The blade was now significantly more dull. It took a few moments before Geralt was free. He coughed as he went to stand up, Jaskier assisting him.

"Ho...how the fuck did you get in here?" Geralt asked as they moved.

"It wasn't easy I can tell you that much." Jaskier stopped as Geralt started to sway. "What's wr-" The witcher immediately threw up on the bard. Gagging and coughing before Geralt loudly moaned.

"Sorry..."

"Oh don't worry, it's your shirt."

"Mmm?" Geralt hummed curiously. 

"I'll explain later. Let's get you somewhere safe first." Geralt only nodded as Jaskier escorted him out of the estate past the carnage the fiend was exacting.

"Thanks..." Geralt managed to get out as the bard helped him out the door. Jaskier smiled as they mounted Roache, anything for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel what do you guys think?


End file.
